


After

by Lunaelius



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaelius/pseuds/Lunaelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one question to be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekalaista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekalaista/gifts).



Wallace stared into the dark of their makeshift tent and wondered why he was here. Closing his eyes, all he could see was blood and the mangled bodies of his family. He was used to violence; it had been a constant in his life for as long as he could remember. But they had always been untouchable.

And after, after he’d yelled at Nic, and stopped his blade, after they’d gathered supplies, and money, and run. After, he’d wondered. Why? Why had Nic done it, gone and killed them all? And why had Wallace gone with him? He could hear the words his father would say, still echoing in his ears. He’d never hear them again. Raising his hand, he pressed it against his eye as it throbbed with pain. He knew he needed to see a doctor, but how could they go to one, with what they’d done? But then, Wallace himself had done nothing, had he? He could go to the authorities, and turn Nic in, and--

A sudden wind caught the tent flap, and Wallace shivered at the cold, tugging the blanket he was wrapped in tighter around in. Across from him, he saw Nic stir, pushing himself up and turning to face Wallace. He thought about pretending to be asleep. But Nic wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that.

The tent flap billowed open again, and a shaft of moonlight fell on Nic’s katana. He thought about going over to it, taking it up, and finishing this all. He knew he wasn’t as strong as Nic, but he also knew Nic wouldn’t fight. That was what he should do, he knew. No one would blame him. Nic was a rabid dog off his leash, and rabid dogs were supposed to be put down. He was a monster, just like all of his kind. 

Wallace’s eyes shifted from the katana, looking up to stare at Nic. He was flat, inscrutable as ever, but Wallace could tell he was uncertain, if resigned. He didn’t know what Wallace would do, but he didn’t particularly care. Wallace wasn't sure if Nic had ever truly cared what happened to him. They sat in silence for a moment, before Nic finally moved his hands.

_Where?_

Where, not why. And maybe that was the only question that could be asked, now. Wallace swallowed hard, took a breath, and said, “Ergastulum,” before turning his back to Nic.

There was no better place to live a life of pain.


End file.
